


The Case of the Forgotten Breakfast

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [2]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just really love Paul and Perry and Della (a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: After Perry and Paul share their first kiss, they share their first night. (A Follow up to my previous work in the series)





	The Case of the Forgotten Breakfast

Perry heard his doorbell buzzing and looked over at the clock, it was half past ten. He was on the couch in his pajamas, curled up with a book Della had given him for Christmas a few days before. It was unlike Perry to take time off but both Della and Paul convinced him that taking the week between Christmas and New Years off would be good and he agreed, for once.  
  
He silently hoped that whoever was at the door wasn't a client, because while he knew he would probably end up helping them if it was... He _was_ enjoying the time off.  
  
He got up, grabbed his robe, and put it on as he went to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Perry, it's me."  
  
He opened the door and asked surprised "Paul Drake! Whatever are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
Paul came in and shut the door behind him, he glanced around the room, then gave Perry the once-over and said "Didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No, I was just reading."  
  
"Good."  
  
They were still standing by the door, their eyes taking each other in. After so long of averting glances, and trying not to seem like they were staring at each other with a look of lust, a look of love, it was almost a relief to be able to be able to freely _look_ without having to glance away and pretend. And Paul was currently biting his lower lip and looking Perry over from top to bottom. When his eyes met Perry's he grinned.  
  
"What seems to be the matter, Paul?" he half grinned and let out a slight chuckle.  
  
"You're really damn attractive in those silk pajamas you know."  
  
"You came all the way over here to tell me that?"  
  
"Damn your eyes are _really_ blue."  
  
" _Paul_."  
  
Paul grabbed the lapel of Perry's  robe and pulled him closer, Perry stuck his arms out and braced himself against the door as Paul pulled him in.  
  
"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that." Paul grinned and Perry let out a laugh that was quickly silenced by Paul pulling him in even closer and kissing him.  
Paul was still holding on to his robe and then he turned them so that Perry's back was against the wall. He deepened the kiss and then when he broke it he began to kiss his way down his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone.  
  
Perry let out a slight moan and then said "You know I have a perfectly good couch over there."  
  
"Mmmm, I'll enter that into evidence to be considered."  
  
Perry laughed and then added, "and uh, hmm, yes I also have a uh perfectly good bed."  
  
Paul uncinched Perry's robe and then fingered the top button of his pajama shirt. "Is that a fact?" He then unbuttoned it and traced his finger on the skin underneath.  
  
Perry bit his bottom lip and did his best to steady his breathing. "Might be the slightest bit more comfortable than this wall, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Paul undid the next button down and kissed the newly exposed skin. "Could be."  
  
" _Paul_ ," he gasped.  
  
"Hmm?" he undid the next button, and the next, until he reached the last and then he slipped his hands onto his bare back and he let them roam, enjoying the feeling of the bare skin against his fingertips and the silk against the back of his hands.  
  
He then let his hands come to his chest, and he began to trace lines on Perry's chest and then began to kiss the invisible lines he was tracing.  
  
He then kissed his way up his chest and then up his neck and finally he placed a kiss on Perry's lips, ever so gently before breaking it and smiling while looking at him.  
  
"You have something a little more comfortable than the wall, huh?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, " he nodded and pushed himself off of the wall. He then put a hand on Paul's shoulder and let it follow its way down his arm and into his hand. And then after he had taken his hand into his he began to walk towards his bedroom.

  
He sat down on the edge of the bed but kept Paul at arms length.

"Didn't we just have a first kiss two days ago?" Perry asked looking up at him.  
  
"We did."  
  
"Don't believe in taking things slow do you, Paul? First kiss and now two days later you've shown up at my door in the middle of the night to push me against a wall and _undress_ me."  
  
"Now, may I ask," he raised an eyebrow, "who took who by the hand and dragged them to their bedroom?"  
  
"I never said _I_ was taking things slow. Just asked if you ever did." Perry chuckled and then grabbed Paul's suit by the lapel and pulled him in to kiss him.  
  
Paul nearly fell onto him but steadied himself, and then said when they broke the kiss, "If you'll let go for a few seconds I'll take this suit off." he grinned.  
  
"Alright, but make it fast."

  
After he had taken off his suit jacket and laid it over a chair he sat down next to Perry on the bed, placing a kiss on him where his neck met his shoulder. He stifled a moan then asked, "What about the shirt?"  
Paul took Perry's hands and placed them on the front of his shirt. "I only thought it fair, I undid yours so I thought maybe you'd like to repay the favor?"  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Perry's mouth and he began to slowly undo his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall.  
  
"Mr. Mason I hope I'm not taking any of your valuable away I know you don't get much spare time to read..." Paul stifled the amusement in his voice as he teased him.  
  
"Well Paul Drake, I can think of no better way I would like to spend my evening, and night, and," he paused for a moment as he let his fingers trace a pattern on Paul's chest, "early morning hours."

 

* * *

  
  
He was woken up by a knocking at the door. As he was still opening his eyes and pulling himself out of sleep he felt something underneath him. Rather  _someone_ underneath him. He then realized his hand was laid against the someone's chest and then he finally realized he was intertwined with Paul in his bed. His head was on his chest and he felt Paul's leg on top of him.  
  
He pushed himself up and seen that Paul was still asleep, but only momentarily. He then opened his eyes slowly and when he saw Perry looking at him he smiled. The knocking was then replaced by the doorbell buzzing.  
  
They untangled themselves as quickly as they could and Perry grabbed at his pajamas on the floor and pulled them on along with his robe.  
  
"I'll go see who it is."  
  
"I'll stay in here a bit while you do." Paul gave him a wink as Perry closed the door behind him.

 

"Who is it?" Perry asked when he finally got to the door.  
  
"Perry it's me."  
  
He opened the door and Della Street came in carrying a brown sack full of what seemed to be groceries.  
  
"I'd ask if I woke you, but I'm pretty sure I did judging by how long I was knocking and the way you look." she laughed and his hands flew up to try and straighten his hair.  
  
"Della I-"  
  
She interrupted him with a laugh and said, "don't tell me you forgot about the breakfast date we had!" She set down her bag on the table.  
  
His eyes widened as he remembered, "Oh Della I can't believe I forgot! I'm so sorry it slipped my mind. But, uh I'm glad you didn't! I've been looking forward to it, even if it did slip my mind temporarily. Both of us cooking breakfast and spending the morning together, I can't believe I forgot and slept in." He glanced towards his bedroom and tried to figure out how to get Paul out without her being suspicious.  
  
It was at that moment of him trying to figure out how to slip Paul out without Della being suspicious that Paul walked out looking exactly how he walked in the night before and said, "Hi beautiful!" and grinned.  
Perry's face had the slightest look of horror, he always tried to keep a mask on his emotions but it was not working well at the moment.

  
"Paul Drake! And here I thought I got here early!" she grinned and Paul came over and sat down on the edge of the table.  
  
Perry still stood there with a slightly frightened look on his face.  
  
"Perry, hey Perry it's fine." Paul put his hand on his shoulder "Remember the mistletoe a few nights ago?"  
  
Perry simply nodded.  
  
"Della's the one that gave it to me."  
  
Perry looked from Paul to Della, who just smiled and nodded.  
  
"You two," he shook his head then said, "Della you gave him the mistletoe?"  
  
"A few weeks before Paul asked me if you and I were uh, how do the kids say it now? Going steady?" she laughed. "well when I told him no, one thing lead to another and long story short I decided to help Paul along by giving him some of that mistletoe from the office party that you always take down.”  
  
"I hope you didn't mind me coming out Perry, I really hope so anyway. It's just, well I knew that Della knew and well I heard there was a homemade breakfast involved so I just _had_ to come out of your bedroom!" he pushed off the table and was now leaning against it.  
  
"Paul Drake! This is quite possibly the closest I have ever seen Perry to fainting and you nearly caused it because you heard the word breakfast?!"

They all three busted up laughing and then Perry put his arm around both Della and Paul and said,"Well now that we're all here I guess now’s a good as time as any to start on those pancakes and breakfast!"  
  
"Now tell me honestly," Paul asked, "were _either_ of you going to invite me to this?"  
  
"We figured you'd find out, since you always seem to find us when foods involved and, well it seems Perry and I were right!"  
  
They all laughed again and Della placed her head against Perry's shoulder and Paul placed a kiss on the top of Perry's head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my previous fic "The Case of the Lucky Mistletoe". I got the idea for this fic and decided to go ahead and make a series of some Paul/Perry drabble. (: There may be more, depending on inspiration and hopefully there will be!


End file.
